knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Gibanje mnoštva,
Kad stigoše, bijaše im toliko neugodno i biše toliko natiskani iza izloga da se moglo, doslovce, pomisliti na jato svraka natiskano u jedan tijesni i obješeni kavez. Većina od njih otvoreno je okrenula leđa mnoštvu koje ih je čekalo na peronu. Istodobno, oni koji su ih vidjeli iz blizine šmugnuti u velikoj graji razdražili su se vidjevši ih doći tako brojne, iako se trebalo pomisliti da su tako nahrpani da bi ih bolje primili. U prvom redu razdraženih, jedna je žena odlučno držala za ramena jednu djevojčicu koja se spremala za iskočiti pred nju poput opruge. U stvari, kad je došao trenutak, ona ju gurnu prema jednom otvoru s jednim očitim nedostatkom razboritosti očito namjerivši slijediti ju, čim prije, na isti način. Dijete ispusti dva-tri žalosna krika, koje rulja odmah priguši. U to doba, ulazak u metro praćen je uvijek jednom ozbiljnom revizijom ljudskog otpora. Ruke se stavljaju kako mogu, katkad ne više na njihovo pravo mjesto, tj. na nepristojna mjesta, iako je bilo dosta nepristojnih, točno, za takvima ih držati. Kukovi jednih i drugih, pokrenuti jednom žestokom žudnjom za uturivanjem, oslobađali su se te brige ne baveći se suštinskim razlikama. Slijedile su noge, bez razmišljanja, ozlovoljene i na samu pomisao da susretnu kakvu moguću i neprikladnu prepreku na tlu. Na dobrom mjestu za ulazak, mlada žena i njena kćerkica nađoše se uskoro unutar jednog natiskanog ljudskog bloka ljudi i žena nabijenih k'o udarcima šake koja gnječi tijesto. Zaglavljena, na pola ovješena, većina putnika očekivala je potres koji će im dopustiti da se postave na pravo mjesto, na uštrb onim slabijim ; ali mlada je žena imala grubi izraz lica, jedan pogled izazivački pojačan koji je, kako je to ona mislila, ograničavao te vrste očekivanja. Djevojčica se više nije vidjela. Očekivani potres ne donese željene promjene, već, na slijedećoj postaji, nastade veliki vrtlog, zle i dobre volje. Tada, putnica i njena kćer se izvukoše da bi se pustile uglaviti između dvojice ljudi utješne dobi. Djevojčica ostade uronjena sve do svojih kosa. Iznenada, kad su krenuli prema drugoj postaji, putnica poče blijedjeti. Blijedjeti na takav način da se jedan seminarist u njenoj blizini usudi uhvatiti ju za ruku kako bi je spustio na tle, ali ona se otrgnu i prodera se prodornim glasom : - Fukaro! Prljo prljavi! Gade ! - Sad seminarist problijedi. Htio je nešto reći, ali mu ona presiječe glas : - Zar nemate stida kačiti se za jednu djevojčicu ? Iako se nije činilo kako se ona obraća njemu osobno, seminarist se izbezumi od straha i očajanja. - Ja ? mucao je on. - Neotesanac jedan ! - Ja? reče užasnuto jedan stari čovjek. - Ovamo ljudi! Hoćete li dopustiti jednu takvu gnusnost? Ovamo! - Sve oni putnike koji nisu mogli biti optuženi obuhvati žestoka želja da brane moral. Svi su htjeli doznati. Tko to? Tko to? Dok oni koji su se nalazili u putničinoj blizini izgubiše svaku želju zauzimati više mjesta no što im bi nužno. Pod zaklonom tog incidenta, jedan misaon čovjek ne bi mogao propustiti a da ne pomisli kako je vagon mogao sadtržavati još pet putnika više, istina uskih u struku. Ali, kad se radi o obrani morala, mnoštvo više nema namjere mnogo razmišljati. - Tko to? Tko to? pitalo se mnoštvo. - On! proderala se najzad putnica označavajući jednog muškarca dovoljno udaljenog od nje da bi se mogao držati zaštićenim od svake sumnje. - Bio je to jedan Gospodin veoma otmjen, iako očigledno nije bio urešen nikakvim odličjima. Objema je rukama bio uposlen u čitanje jedne knjige. -Istog trena djevojčica poče plakati. Postade očito da je gospodin držao svoje ruke na vidljivom mjestu a da bi mogao biti okrivljen, i da je bio suviše dobro odjeven da bi bio na svom pravom mjestu u drugom razredu Metropolitena. -Prljavac! vrištala je rulja. Već se dvadesetak ruku podiglo, i kako se tad otvoriše vrata, zbi se jedon središnji potisak k osveti. Jednim zamahom, rulja i Gospodin se nađoše na peronu gdje, gdje se uzalud branio, otmjeni čovjek se stropošta pod udarcima. Svjetina ga tad izgazi. Putnica je bila također sišla zajedno sa svojom kćerkicom. Očevidno zadovoljna promatrala je taj divljački i plemeniti ples koji je mnoštvo plesalo na tijeli najzad pobijeđenog satira. -Bravo! Bravo! vrištala je iz sveg glasa. Tad djevojčica diže prema majci svoju šarmantnu glavicu žive lutke. -Mamice, reče ona. -Što je dušo? reče majka. -On mi ništa nije načinio, taj Gospodin. -Na primjer! I što? reče majka, opalivši joj jedan vreli šamar prave majke obitelji. Ovo će te naučiti ! Djevojčica poče plakati. -On mi ništa nije učinio, reče ona opet. Tada, majka se više ne zaustavi ; ona se poče igrati kao loptom ,bacakajući glavu svoje kćerkice iz jedne ruke u drugu. -Znat ćeš ti, reče ona, da se ne treba dopustiti jednom satiru da napada jedno dijete, ostalo te se ne tiče. Seminarist se nalazio nekoliko metara od nje. Promatrao je čas uvrijeđenu majku, čas dijete i rulju pijanu od pravde. Očevidno, pokušavao je razumjeti. Napor njegove volje akcentujirao je srodnost njegovog lica s glavom jedne mlade guske koja je tražila načina da se zgrabi još jedan list kupusa. -To dijete ima pravo, reče najzad on. To nije bio on, bio je predaleko. -Što vi znate? reče majka ljutitim glasom? Zgrabila je djevojčicu ; odvukla je prema izlazu, ali seminarist je bio suviše mlad da bi bio obuzet jednom prostodušnošću koja karakterizira dobro odgojenog svećenika. Skoči prema majci, i posadivši se pred nju, reče odlučno : --Madame! Objasnite mi, za ime Božje! Potom, gledajući dijete :-Mala, reci mi istinu. Poznaješ li ti tog čovjeka? - Ne, Gospodine. - Bogamu, reče majka! -Mala, što ti je učinio taj čovjek? Djevojčica zdvojna, pogleda majku odozdo, po tome se seminarist nagn u k njoj. Jedan je metro ulazio u stanicu. -Možeš mu reći, drsko reče majka. Nešto dalje, blizu jednog automata za igru, otmjeni je Gospodin upravo sjeo na klupu na istom peronu. Imao je izgled pijanca koji je upravo upao u čabar prljave vode. Delikatno je, vršcima prstiju držao jedan stari šešir. Iz daljine, njegovo je lice odavalo dojam nafilanosti pekmezom. -Hajde govori, reče majka. Reci istinu. Uzduž vagona, vrata su se pootvrala da bi primila nove putnike. Kako su primijetili da su izgubili tri minute počeli su se nespretno gurati. -Ništa mi nije učinio, reče dijete. -Tada je to bio netko drugi, reče seminarist? - Ne Gospodine, reče dijete, nije bio nitko. - Bolno dekoncentriran seminarist se okrenu prema majci. - Tada ste to vi spram kojoj je bio nečastan? Majka se nasmija. - Ne, reče ona, ništa mi nije učinio, ni meni ni maloj. - Tad ste vi jedan monstrum. Užasnut se prokrivi seminarist. Jedan monstrum! I Bog će vas kazniti, Gospođo. To podbode mater. - Ja, Monstrum! prodera se ona. Zatim pozeleni, s jednim blijedoljubičastim odsjajem u očima i, nosnicama nabranim k'o u psa. I iznenada vitlajući kišobranom, ona se poče derat :-Gdje ste vi bili prije šest godina kad me je napustio? Iza njih ,vrata dupke punog metroa su se drmusala pod leđima o njih pritisnutih putnika. Tamo, pokraj aparata za igru, otmjeni je gospodin ostao sjedjeti na istom peronu. Svim se silama upinjao namjestiti svoj zgužvani stari šešir.